godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Biollante
Biollante (ビオランテ, Biorante) is a monstrous clone of Godzilla and a giant, hulking rose/plant-like monstrous beast kaiju created by Dr. Shiragami whose carries exactly the same DNA as Godzilla and whose DNA is a fusion of Godzilla's and a rose. She is basically a cross between a plant and Godzilla himself. History Creation After Godzilla had apparently "died" sacrificing himself to stop King Ghidorah, the city of Tokyo, Japan and the other Earth Guardians had suffered a great loss of a hero. During the aftermath, forensic workers went on to Mount Fuji and collected small remains of skin from Godzilla, which were later transported to a government lab facility in the arid wasteland of Saradia. A scientist intended to use the genetic material of the Godzilla cells to create a Godzilla clone that could take the place of the hero they had lost, but when they found the cells on a plant, some other scientists genetically enhance various species of plants to transform the land of Saradia with rich crops resistant to harsh weather and unfavorable conditions. Unfortunately, numerous other nations did not approve of this move in agricultural wealth as Saradia relied on exports for its produce and an act of terrorism was put into plan to bomb the laboratory working with the cells. Six months later, an earthquake destroyed the roses' shelter, thereby killing several. The head of the GDF lab became panicked, and carried out a risky and unauthorized plan to splice the Godzilla DNA with a lone rose, in hopes that the rose would remain alive and hopefully invincible. However, the seemingly successful fusion of the cells resulted in the slow but eventual growth and mutation of the rose, which eventually became capable of thinking and moving, and eventually proceeded to smash its way through the laboratory wall. The monster was then called Biollante. Godzilla: The King of the Monsters the Series Season 2 Return of the King of the Monsters When Biollante appeared near Mount Fuji, the Ultra Brothers arrived to stop her, but she was too strong and to powerful. After a while, the Earth Guardians arrived and fought Biollante themselves, but they too were overwhelmed by her sheer strength. And as Biollante almost killed Anguirus with her Corrsosive acid spray, a powerful lightning bolt struck Biollante, causing huge pain and then Mount Fuji erupted and the form of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, walked right out of the Mountain and headed straight for Biollante. Even while within Mount Fuji, Godzilla had actually sensed the presence of another living being with the same genetic makeup as himself, and felt an uncontrollable urge to travel to the originating site of this feeling. Biollante fought defensively with wave after wave of tangling vines. Despite the great effort that the plant/monster hybrid exerted, it failed miserably and took heavy damage from Godzilla's atomic beam. Godzilla eventually managed to send Biollante into the part of Mount Fuji he came out of. Season 3 Big Bad Bio Personality As a mutant, Biollante holds no special allegiance to any of even her genetic kindred. However, she does seem to harbor special animosity towards Godzilla. Physical Appearance Biollante's form had a head similar to that of a Mosasaur or crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks (three on each side) protruded from the fulcrum-region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of Biollante. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. In Biollante's first form, a large, fleshy sac was surrounded by her overlaying vines. What this object was has never been determined. In her second form, what appeared to be meaty flesh was seen underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant-tissue. The fleshy surface was pink and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. In addition, due to her large size, Biollante is one of the largest monsters seen in the series. Powers and Abilities Biollante is one of the most powerful monsters to appear in the series. Biollante is a hulking plant-like beast that carries some of Godzilla's DNA. Though the giant plant monster has a hard time moving, she can burrow and reappear wherever she pleases quickly. Biollante's quick-extending vines and corrosive poison spray make her a threat at range, while her massive jaws and incredible strength make her deadly up close. Because of her large size, Biollante is also one of the strongest monsters to appear in the series. *'Vines:' In place of arms and legs at the base of her body, Biollante possesses a seemingly endless supply of numerous, gigantic, lengthy tentacle-like vines, each capable of being used to constrict around, ensnare, and whip opponents blindly. These vines vary in being used as whips, tipped with spears, or even possessing small heads capable of spitting corrosive sap. These vines are also extremely strong, able to hold up other monsters in the air without any problem. Several of the tentacles end in pointed tips, able to stab through a victim’s body while others are tipped with tooth-lined jaws. Biollante can also use her vines to form a defensive wall in front of herself to block enemy attacks. * Toxic Pollen: Biollante can release a massive cloud of toxic, yellow pollen from her glowing orb protected in vines. If exposed for long durations, it is possible a human and even weaker opponents can be killed by this pollen. * Radioactive Corrosive Acid Sap Spray: Biollante can launch a deadly, massive amounting corrosive stream of large quantities of radioactive corrosive acid fired from her mouth, capable of melting through diamond, coating any targets in the sap's path, and is powerful enough to temporarily blind even Godzilla. She can also spray this acid from her jaw-tipped tentacles. * Biting: Biollante's mouth is lined with thousands of sharp teeth and flanked by large tusks. Biollante can bite down on her enemies with tremendous force. *'Regeneration:' Thanks to her Godzilla cells, Biollante has an enhanced regenerative ability, allowing her to heal and regenerate wounds, even most serious ones, in just a few seconds at an impressive rate. Biollante is able to constantly produce vines even if her opponent is destroying them. Biollante was also able to regenerate the back of her head in a matter of seconds after Godzilla blew it up with his atomic breath. *'Immortality:' Biollante is immortal and can never truly die. If her physical form is destroyed, Biollante can break apart into energy spores and float away to recover. **'Spores:' In order to travel long distances, Biollante can turn herself into a cloud of glowing spores. These spores can drift into the atmosphere or into the ground where she will reform. They also have an adverse effect on electronics. Weaknesses Biollante's weak point in both forms is a fleshy sac located on her abdomen. Direct hits to this region cause Biollante to hemorrhage and degenerate. In addition, Biollante's cell division was adversely affected by Godzilla's atomic breath. Gallery eGY2aXBvMTI=_o_godzilla-vs-biollante-clip.jpg|Biollante charges her acid spray imagesCA1VDCAL.jpg|Biollante's Acid Spray Vlcsnap-2011-02-14-13h14m39s247.png|Biollante roars at Godzilla Biollante3.jpg|Biollante runs towards Godzilla Biollante confronts Godzilla.png|Biollante confronts Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Toho monsters Category:Female Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:1980s debuts Category:Acid Kaiju